Jujur
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Jujur. Tidak bohong. Tidak curang. Hal yang sebenarnya. Jujur diantara turnamen yang disebut Liar Game... saya ngikutin dorama-nya, belum baca manga-nya. Diikutsetakan dalam FFC: I Must Write Muslim Fic by IOC Writing. Warning: Ada potongan ayat Al-Quran sebagai persyaratan challenge.


_**A/N:**__ Dibuat dalam rangka meramaikan **FFC: I Must Write Muslim Fic** yang diselenggarakan oleh grup WA IOC Writing. Agak lebay, cerita gak jelas dan dibuat dalam keadaan ngantuk. Boleh minta tolong untuk meninggalkan komentar anda terhadap fic ini? :3_

_**Discalimer:**__ Liar Game ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya Shinobu Kaitani-sensei. Setting cerita adalah saat masa-masa break dari turnamen. Saya gak begitu ngikutin manga-nya, cuma nonton doramanya aja._

* * *

"… _Maka Aku memperingatkan kamu dengan neraka yang menyala-nyala, yang hanya dimasuki oleh orang yang paling celaka, yang mendustakan (kebenaran) dan berpaling (dari iman)…," _**(Al-Lail: 14-16)**

.

.

.

**JUJUR**

_[by: Latifun Kanurilkomari]_

.

_**jujur**__**1**__/ju·jur /__a__**1**__lurus hati; tidak berbohong (msl dng berkata apa adanya);__**2**__tidak curang (msl dl permainan, dng mengikuti aturan yg berlaku):__mereka itulah orang-orang yg - dan disegani__;__**3**__tulus; ikhlas;_(Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia)

.

**.**

"Hei Akiyama-kun, apa kau pernah merasa lelah?"

Akiyama Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang Kanzaki Nao yang sedang menatapnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya sementara binar matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Dan Akiyama tahu hal itu. Jika Nao telah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata _**yang itu**_, maka gadis itu akan terus mencecarnya hingga ia merasa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. Akiyama tersenyum seulas dan kembali membaca paragraph yang ditinggalkannya. "Aku sedang beristirahat,"

"Bukan itu, maksudku apakah kau tidak pernah lelah untuk terus ikut berpartisipasi dalam_Liar Game_?" Nao kembali mencecar. Akiyama masih membaca, "Walaupun aku lelah, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Nao hanya cemberut, pipinya agak menggembung sementara Akiyama hanya terkekeh kecil memandang gadis tersebut. Akiyama menyerah. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Nao, "Aku akan melindungimu selama turnamen ini berlangsung, tenang saja," ujar Akiyama. Nao mengaduh kecil. Akiyama memukul pelan kepalanya dengan punggung buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," keluh Nao kecil.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Nao menatap Akiyama, tapi yang ditatap merasa tidak peduli dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah terus berbohong?"

Akiyama tersentak pelan, cukup pelan hingga Nao tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya Akiyama justru terkekeh kecil, "Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang penipu ulung?"

Nao memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Berbohong dan menipu telah menjadi kehidupanku,"

"Hee… tidak, tidak boleh begitu, berbohong itu akan sangat menyulitkan orang lain," Nao mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Akiyama tertawa keras, "Jawaban yang sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang mengikuti _Liar Game_ selama bertahun-tahun,"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha jujur dan menyelamatkan semua orang yang tidak mau mengikuti _game_ ini," sanggah Nao.

"Dan itu jawabanmu padahal selama turnamen ini kau terus ditipu oleh peserta lain. Kau terlalu jujur hingga terlihat sangat bodoh," kekeh Akiyama.

"Apakah itu buruk?"

Akiyama perlahan mulai mengakhir tawanya. Dia kenal dengan nada suara _**yang itu**_. Jika Nao sudah berbicara dengan nada _**yang itu**_, tandanya adalah gadis itu mulai bersedih dan awal dari hadirnya sifat keras kepala. Dan jika Kanzaki Nao mulai keras kepala, bahkan seorang Akiyama Shinichi terlalu malas untuk meladeni gadis itu. Akiyama menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Hei… Akiyama-kun, apakah jujur itu adalah hal yang buruk bagiku?" dan Nao mulai keras kepala. Gadis itu mulai menganggu dengan menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda yang sedang bersantai tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu dengan kebohonganku. Mengingat kau begitu bodoh dan mudah tertipu dengan sifat terlalu jujurmu itu," aku Akiyama dengan malas-malasan.

Terdengar kasar, akan tetapi entah kenapa Nao justru tersipu, sementara debaran jantungnya mendadak menjadi cepat. Nao bisa merasakan rona merah menjalar hingga telinganya.

"Hei Akiyama-kun,"

Kali ini Akiyama menunjukkan wajah jengkel, tanda sudah tak ingin lagi meladeni gadis itu.

"Apakah kau pernah berbohong padaku?"

Akiyama hanya mendengus geli, "Memangnya aku pernah berkata jujur padamu?"

Dan kali ini Kanzaki Nao tidak menahan perasaannya untuk memukuli pemuda itu dengan sangat keras.

**.**

**.**

_Aku memang seorang penipu. Tapi hanya kepadamulah aku tak akan pernah menipu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Fin***_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Saya tahu kok...ini memang OOC banget. Tapi minta reviewnya boleh kan? :3_


End file.
